Te Amo
by Kamy-Magic
Summary: One Shot no me pude Resistir n.n ¿Cuanto llegas a amar a una persona? ¿Y que estarias dispuesto a dar por ella? Serena & Darien


**• Antes que Nada (Por Eso De Las Demandas):** Quiero Aclarar que Sailor Moon NO ME PERTENECE, Naoko Takeuchi se me adelanto, yo solo los entretengo con esta Loca Historia que salio de mi Loca Cabeza.

♥ ♥ ♥

Sentía que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos, frente a ella estaba su novio, el hombre al que mas amaba, con otra chica, enjugo las lagrimas, no quería llorar, quería aparentar que nada pasaba, por lo menos frente a su familia.

­– Serena!!! ­– dijo el chico exaltado, no se esperaba ver a la rubia en el mismo restaurante que el. ­– ¿Qué haces aquí? ­– pregunto aun sin salir de su asombro.

­– Vine a cenar con mi familia ­– susurro débilmente, estaba petrificada, no podía creer lo que veía, allí estaba su novio en lo que parecía una cena romántica con otra mujer, sus ojos nuevamente se humedecieron a causa de las lagrimas mientras un "¿Cómo pudiste?" se formulaba en su mente, abrió los labios para hablar pero fue interrumpida por el pelinegro que repentinamente se puso de pie ofreciéndole un asiento.

­– Te presento a Désirée – y por fin Serena fijo su vista en la chica, era una mujer mas o menos de la misma edad de Darien, con un toque de sofisticación, su cabello violeta estaba recogido en una cola alta, con unos cuantos mechones rizados que caían graciosamente sobre su rostro, sus ojos grises tan claros que parecía estar llenos de mercurio liquido, lo que le daba a su mirada un poco de frialdad que era contrastada con su calida sonrisa y sus tiernos gestos.

– Mucho gusto Pequeña – Hablo con un muy marcado acento francés, mientras extendía su mano en son de saludo.

Serena tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, su mente estaba demasiado confundida como para procesar rápidamente todo lo que pasaba frente a ella – Igualmente – dijo apenas en un audible tono.

– Ella es mi novia, Serena – Hablo el apuesto pelinegro dirigiéndose a Désirée, sin percatarse del alivio que había causado en el alma de la rubia.

– Así que tu ere la famosa Serena – dijo con una gran sonrisa – Darien me comento que eras bellísima pero se quedo corto –

Ante tal comentario Serena se sonrojo un poco – Gracias – dijo notablemente mas risueña y amable con la Désirée.

– Darien me ha pedido que venga a Japón especialmente para… –

– ¡Serena! – El molesto hermano menor de la rubia estaba parado junto a ella – Vinimos a comer, no a que platiques con tu "Novio y su Amiguita" – dijo notoriamente molesto con Darien, por el hecho de estar con otra mujer que no fuera su hermana – Papá se rehúsa a ordenar si no estas tu –

– Disculpen al grosero de mi hermano – dijo Serena levantándose de su asiento – Pero lamentablemente tiene razón, tengo que volver con mi familia –

Darien también se levanto de su silla para despedir caballerosamente a su novia con un fugaz beso en los labios – Nos vemos – dijo recibiendo una sonrisa por respuesta.

Serena giro hacia Désirée – Espero vernos pronto para seguir platicando –

– No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver – hablo con una sonrisa en sus labios y así, la rubia se alejo de ellos dirigiéndose al otro lado del restaurante para disfrutar una deliciosa cena en familia.

– Es muy hermosa – dijo mirando a Darien quien tenia su vista fija en el asiento donde su novia había estado.

– Si, lo se, cualquiera de tus modelos le quedara perfecto – dijo con una tierna sonrisa de enamorado.

– No, para ella haré un vestido especial – dijo muy emocionada – Después te muestro el diseño para que me des tu punto de vista –

No, es de mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido de la novia – dijo con la misma mueca en el rostro – Yo solo me conformo con que a ella le guste –

– ¿Y cuando se lo pedirás? – pregunto curiosa

– Aun no lo se – callo unos segundos para reflexionar – ¿Cómo supiste que aun no le he pedido matrimonio? –

La mujer ahogo una carcajada – Por tu cara cuando casi arruino todo tu plan diciéndole para que me trajiste desde Francia –

El pelinegro solo rió al verse descubierto. – Y bien¿Cuándo se lo pedirás? –

Darien aparto la vista un poco sonrojado – No, no se, aun no he comprado el anillo –

Désirré volvió a reír creyendo que era una broma, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro del chico se dio cuenta de que no lo era – Tienes quien diseñe el vestido, pero no tienes el anillo, creo que tienes mal acomodadas tus prioridades cariño –

– Lo se, pero es que cada vez que estoy a punto de comprar uno, me doy cuenta de que no es tan perfecto para ella –

La peli-violeta sonrió tiernamente – No cabe duda que realmente amas a esa joven – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo – Mañana te ayudare a comprar uno perfecto para ella ¿Qué te parece? –

– Gracias amiga – apretó tiernamente su mano en forma de agradecimiento.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Serena, de veras lo siento – dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

– Es que tenía ganas de verte, tenemos mucho que no estamos tú y yo solos –

– Ya lo se amor, pero es que quede de ayudar a Désirée en unas cosas, ahora no puedo echarme para atrás –

– Si claro, y por eso me votas a mí, en lugar de ella – dijo con cierto resentimiento en sus palabras.

– Vamos Sere, no seas infantil, te propongo algo, mañana te llevare a la playa para compensarte – dijo esperanzado de que su novia no se molestara con el

– No es necesario, ya me tengo que ir, tengo que terminar unos trabajos de la universidad – hablo con un tono de voz entre frío y dolido.

– Serena… – pero era tarde, la rubia ya había colgado el teléfono. Suspiro derrotado, pero sabia que todo eso se arreglaría cuando el le pidiera matrimonio.

– Por tu cara no tomo muy bien que la cancelaras – dijo la guapa francesa parada junto a el.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Ese es perfecto – Hablo mientras observaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

– ¿Estas seguro? – Pregunto poco convencida – No cabe duda que es hermoso, pero su precio se me hace un poco elevado – le dijo en un susurro para que la vendedora no pudiera escucharla.

– Excelente gusto Señor – Intervino la vendedora al ver que la chica podría arruinar su venta del día – Este es un anillo muy especial, dicen que el diamante data desde el siglo XIV cuando un Príncipe de Francia se lo obsequio a su prometida jurándole amor eterno aun en contra de su propia familia, ya que la chica era una simple plebeya, pero aun así, a pesar de la oposición del reino entero y la diferencia de mundos entre los 2 enamorados, lograron vencer todos los obstáculos y vivieron muy felices, hasta el final de sus días, y se dice que solo puede estar en manos de una pareja que se ame realmente – la vendedora dio un largo suspiro – Yo creo que es por eso que aun no ha salido de esta joyería –

– Y su precio tan elevado no ha tenido nada que ver verdad ¬¬´ – hablo sarcásticamente Désirée.

– Me lo llevo – dijo Darien muy seguro y con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

– ¿Te lo llevas? – Preguntaron al uníoslo Désirée y la vendedora muy sorprendidas.

– Si, es perfecto para mi Serena –

– Darien – Désirée tomo al pelinegro por el brazo y lo alejo lo suficiente para que la vendedora no los escuchara – Es excesivamente caro, no crees que es un poco exagerado, te quedaras sin un centavo –

– Por eso no te preocupes Désirée, llevo mucho ahorrando para comprar un anillo digno de mi princesa, además con el trabajo que me esta ofreciendo el hospital central de Tokio no tengo por que preocuparme –

Désirée lo miro tiernamente – ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahorrando dinero? – Se moría de la curiosidad el saber desde cuando su mejor amigo tenía planes de casarse.

– Tenía apenas 2 meses de noviazgo con Serena, pero ya sabia que era ella con quien quería compartir mi vida, solo esperaba tener algo más que mi amor para ofrecerle –

– Nunca había visto un hombre tan enamorado – dijo con una mirada soñadora – No sabes como envidio a Serena, se casara con el hombre perfecto –

– Vamos – dijo sumamente sonrojado – No es para tanto– giro y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la vendedora – Puede envolvérmelo por favor – dijo con una sonrisa típica de enamorado.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Después de colgar con Darien subió a su cuarto muy deprimida, tomo a su gatita negra llamada Luna y abrazo fuertemente mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

– Prefiere estar con ella – Dijo entre sollozos – Y como no iba a hacerlo – hablo viéndose en el espejo – Solo mírame – comenzó a compararse con Désirée – Ella es sofisticada, realmente linda, seguramente muy inteligente – sentía un nudo en su garganta que cada vez se hacia mas grande, cansada se tiro sobre su cama. – Darien – gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus rosadas mejillas – Te amo demasiado como para permitir que estés conmigo amando a otra – y sin decir mas se quedo dormida.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Era un sábado muy soleado, perfecta para los enamorados que salían a pasear al parque, pero la rubia se encontraba en su habitación, con una mirada triste, que reflejaba todo lo que sentía.

– ¡Serena¡te busca Darien! – Grito Mamá Ikuko desde las escaleras.

La rubia al escuchar se sobresalto, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente mientras lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, pero decidida a terminar con esa farsa que tanto la ilusionaba enjugo sus lagrimas y se dirigió hacia la entrada de su casa, con una fortaleza que jamás creyó tener – ¿Qué haces aquí Darien? – dijo aparentando indiferencia.

­– Te dije que te compensaría por lo de ayer – se sorprendió de la frialdad con que su novia lo miraba – ¿Que te parece si vamos a la playa? –

– Ayer te dije que no era necesario – contesto con el mismo tono de voz.

– Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante – sus ojos se tornaron serios – Acompáñame, iremos en mi moto, no regresaremos muy tarde –

Serena sintió que un escalofrió recorría todo su ser "¿Acaso querrá terminar conmigo?", después de pensarlo unos segundos decidió que lo mejor era hablar y permitirle al chico que se expresara, no quería que todo se fuera al demonio, quería por lo menos tenerlo de amigo, lo quería demasiado como para resignarse a no volver a verlo jamás. – Esta bien, deja tomo unas cosas y nos vamos –

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Durante todo el camino permanecieron en silencio y al llegar a la playa el ambiente no cambio mucho. Caminaron en silencio por la arena, uno demasiado nervioso, por la petición que estaba apunto de hacer, y la otra sumida en sus pensamientos viendo como todo lo que soñaba, todo por lo que había luchado se iba por la borda.

– Serena – por fin fue el quien rompió el silencio – Yo… yo tenia, bueno, mas bien tengo algo muy importante que decirte – apretaba fuertemente la estuche con el anillo que llevaba en su bolso, como si el solo hecho de sentirlo e imaginarlo en la delicada mano de su novia, le dieran fuerzas para seguir adelante.

La rubia cerró los ojos con una expresión de dolor, expresión que paso desapercibida por su novio, el cual se encontraba muy nervioso.

– Yo quiero decirte, que este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, ha sido maravilloso, que nunca olvidare los momentos llenos de magia que hemos pasado, pero creo que es el momento de que…

– No tienes por que seguir – hablo la rubia con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – Te entiendo, Désirée es muy atractiva, nada que ver con una niña como yo – trataba de esconder sus ojos y mostrar una sonrisa.

– ¿De…de que estas hablando? – pregunto totalmente confundido.

Con unas fuerzas que no supo de donde surgió enjugo sus lagrimas y levanto la mirada – Se que no me amas – Hablo decidida a terminar con toda esa farsa – Lo se desde hace tiempo, es solo que me hacia falsas ilusiones, me negaba a darme cuenta de la realidad y bajar de mi nube –

La sangre de Darien se congelo en ese mismo instante, como podía dudar su amor, si estaba loco por ella.

– Serena yo…– Hablo tratando de abrazarla pero la rubia lo rechazo

– No Darien – lo interrumpió, no podía seguir con esto, su corazón le dolía cada vez que latía, sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría, quería regresar a su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar, llorar hasta perder la conciencia – Lo mejor es que me lleves a mi casa –

– Serena, por favor – rogó Darien, estaba completamente aturdido, pero nuevamente fue cortado por la rubia.

– Ambos sabíamos que lo nuestro no iba a durar – dijo apenas en un susurro – Es lo mejor… para ambos – sentía que su corazón se despedazaba mas y mas, conforme las palabras iban saliendo de su boca.

Estas palabras dejaron totalmente desarmado a Darien, muchos sentimientos se mezclaban en su interior; Desilusión, Dolor, Enojo, pero aun así no lograban opacar el gran amor que sentía.

– Vamos – su voz sonó fría y distante, estaba demasiado dolido como para continuar con su plan, por lo menos por ese momento.

Emprendió el camino seguido muy de cerca por la rubia, y así como llegaron, ambos alcanzaron la motocicleta en completo silencio. Serena busco alrededor de donde la moto estaba aparcado, pero no encontró su casco, al llegar estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que olvido asegurarlo – Toma – dijo secamente Darien ofreciéndole su casco de un negro brillante.

– No es necesario – trato de alegar, apenada por haber perdido el suyo.

– Si lo es, toma – debido a la mirada que el chico le dirigió, Serena no siguió insistiendo y tomo el casco.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

El viento chocaba con su cuerpo despejando un poco su mente, sentía que no tenía fuerzas pero aun así, estaba fuertemente sujeta a la cintura de su novio, ahora su ex. Nuevamente un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en eso y lo sujeto con mas fuerza, aspiro el aroma de su perfume y se sintió tan bien, deseaba que el recorrido a su casa no acabara nunca, fue entonces cuando se percato.

La motocicleta iba mas rápido de lo normal y una amarga sensación de terror empezó a invadir su cuerpo, podía sentir su corazón latiendo ferozmente, sentía su palpitar en la garganta y sus sienes.

– Darien – lo llamo sacudiéndolo un poco, pero el pelinegro pareció no haberse percatado – Darien por favor – dijo con la voz entrecortada por el miedo – baja un poco la velocidad rogó, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

– Darien – lo volvió a llamar zarandeándolo con más fuerza que la vez anterior y una vez que el pelinegro inclino la cabeza, dándole a entender que tenía su atención continúo casi con lágrimas en los ojos debido al miedo – Por favor baja la velocidad –

Pero nada, la velocidad lejos de disminuir aumento más para rebasar un carro que se atravesó en su camino. Los sollozos de Serena se mezclaron con el claxon del coche que habían dejado atrás.

– ¡Darien, por favor! – volvió a rogar con lagrimas surcando sus mejillas.

– ¡Dime que me amas! – exigió Darien elevando su cara para lograr ser escuchado por la rubia.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto atónita por la petición.

– Que digas que me amas –

– Darien por favor, deja de jugar y baja la velocidad – exigió.

– Solo hasta que digas que me amas –

– ¡¡TE AMO!! – grito al borde de la histeria, la velocidad a la que viajaban fácilmente superaba los 150 Km.

– Ahora abrázame – demando el y esta vez Serena no lo dudo ni un segundo.

– Princesa – hablo el aprovechando la cercanía de la rubia debido al abrazo – Yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, te amo, nunca lo olvides –

– Darien yo también t… – lo que paso a continuación fue muy confuso para Serena, solo pudo distinguir entre tanto ajetreo un enorme camión de doble remolque, la motocicleta ladeándose e impactándose fuertemente contra el vehículo, pero fue en esa fracción de segundo mientras la motocicleta se ladeaba, tiempo que le pareció eterno, en donde pudo percibir una sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro, un sutil te amo articulado por sus labios antes de cerrar sus ojos, y después de eso nada.

Abrió los ojos aun asustada por el impacto, inmediatamente trato de sentarse, pero al hacerlo un fuerte dolor se extendió en su abdomen.

– ¡Serena! – la llamo alguien a quien le costaba trabajo enfocar, cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir y la nítida imagen del rostro de su madre apareció delante de ella, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, una sonrisa dibujada en su boca y una infinita preocupación.

– Mamá – dijo con voz ronca. No entendía nada, miro a su alrededor y pudo ver que estaba en una pequeña habitación blanca, aun seguía aturdida, siguió explorando y se encontró con un sinfín de aparatos, estaba en un hospital. – Darien – volvió a hablar ahora con un deje de preocupación.

Su madre no respondió, solo desvió la mirada de la de su hija que exigía una respuesta, fue entonces cuando el terror empezó a invadirla – ¿Dónde esta?, dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, ignorando el gran dolor que sentía – ¡Darien! – su madre intentaba detenerla, pero no podía, la rubia se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, pero antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta un grupo de enfermeros (entre ellos 2 hombres) entraron y la sujetaron, obligándola a recostarse nuevamente en la cama, Serena pataleaba y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas pero luego sintió un piquete en su antebrazo izquierdo y todo empezó a verse borroso, lo ultimo que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue a su madre con lagrimas en los ojos mientras un _"Lo Siento Tanto"_ salía de sus labios.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

La luz que se colaba por la ventana de su habitación saco a la rubia de los reinos de Morfeo, pudo divisar una figura hecha bola en un sillón de la esquina – Mamá – la llamo.

– Ahora vuelve – contesto una voz femenina y al acercarse, Serena se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Désirée, aparto su vista, no la quería ver, por ella Darien… y como un balde de agua helada el recuerdo del pelinegro le vino a la mente.

– Darien ¿Dónde esta Darien? – pregunto atropelladamente. Désirée palideció de repente e inconscientemente se llevo una mano al pecho – ¿DONDE ESTA DARIEN? – exigió fuera de si.

– Es mejor que esperemos a que llegue tu madre, se alegrara mucho de que ya hallas despertado – trato de cambiar rápidamente de tema, no quería ser ella, la que le diera la fatídica noticia a la rubia.

– Por favor – rogó con lágrimas en los ojos, necesitaba que alguien le dijera donde estaba su novio, saber como estaba.

Désirée no aguanto mas y ahogó un sollozo – Yo lo… lo siento tanto – dijo con la voz sofocada por el llanto.

Serena negó con la cabeza – Quiero verlo – trato nuevamente de ponerse de pie pero su madre entro en la habitación en ese momento.

– Serena – exclamo sorprendida, pero al ver el rostro de su hija y el de Désirée su sorpresa se convirtió en una infinita preocupación, se acerco a su hija y la abrazo fuertemente.

– Mamá, por favor, quiero verlo – le rogó apenas en un susurro.

– Serena – hizo una pausa, lo que estaba apunto de decirle a su hija iba a ser un duro golpe, y desafortunadamente ella seria la que se lo daría – El accidente, el accidente fue hace mas de un mes – hizo una pausa para que la rubia asimilara los hechos – Darien murió instantáneamente – dejo caer por fin.

No hubo llantos, ni gritos, ni siquiera lágrimas. Serena estaba en Shock.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Mas de 3 meses habían pasado ya desde aquel fatal accidente, era una tarde lluviosa cuando Serena por fin pudo salir del hospital, después de haber pasado mas de un mes en coma y otros dos de rehabilitación, el coche de sus padres la esperaba aparcado frente a las puertas.

– Quiero ir al cementerio – esta petición no asombro a sus padres, pues sabían que este seria el primer sitio al que su hija pediría ir.

Una vez que llegaron la madre de Serena abrió su puerta, con toda la intención de salir, pero la voz de su hija la detuvo – No mamá, quiero ir sola –

– ¿Estas segura hija? – pregunto un poco afligida, la rubia solo asintió – Toma mi paraguas – dijo mientras lo sacaba debajo de una maleta que traía en las piernas, pero al hacerlo la rubia ya había emprendido camino, empapándose con la helada lluvia – Serena – trato de detenerla, pero Kenji la tomo de la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza – Déjala, es mejor dejarla sola – dijo con una voz muy apagada.

Se adentraba mas y mas en busca de la tumba del único hombre al que había amado y amaría, tantas veces había visitado con el la cripta familiar, donde descansaban sus padres, y ahora, lo hacia sola. En su camino se topó con Désirée, que se veía triste y afligida, la mujer paro y la saludo y la rubia pudo percatarse del camino de lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas sonrosadas de tanto llorar.

– ¿Qué haces sin paraguas? – Dijo en tono maternal – Te enfermaras, hace mucho frío –

– ¿Lo querías? – pregunto inexpresivamente, viendo fijamente a los ojos a la peli-violeta.

– Si contesto mientras sus ojos nuevamente se llenaban de lagrimas, pero al ver la expresión sombría de la rubia agrego – Era como el hermano que nunca tuve –Serena levanto el rostro sorprendida – Nos confiábamos todo – dijo ahogando un sollozo.

Serena aparto su vista, no podía, no quería verla a los ojos, se sentía tan mal.

– No se si sea el momento adecuado – dijo mientras metía su mano en el gran abrigo que llevaba encima – creo que ya nunca lo habrá – sonrió con melancolía – Darien iba a darte esto antes del accidente – dijo extendiéndole una pequeña cajita – Los doctores me lo dieron al ser yo la mas cercana a una familia que tenia – cerro los ojos para contener las lagrimas – El te amaba mucho, por eso te protegió –

– ¿Me… protegió? – susurro confundida mientras tomaba la caja.

– Si, cuando la motocicleta se quedo sin frenos, el maniobró el vehículo de tal manera que el mayor daño lo recibió el – Serena se quedo petrificada – Nadie te lo dijo – murmuro para si misma dolida por la decisión de sus padres – Es mejor que lo supieras, no podías vivir con esa venda en los ojos por siempre – la lluvia se intensifico empapando mas a la rubia –Lo siento, debo irme – hablo Désirée, después de varios segundos de silencio – Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo ¿Verdad? – la rubia solo asintió en silencio y se quedo ahí petrificada hasta que la figura de la peli-violeta desapareció.

– Darien – dijo apenas en un susurro, deteniendo la cajita a la altura de su pecho. Siguió su camino hacia la tumba del pelinegro, a cada paso que daba la caja le pesaba mas y mas, al llegar a la tumba tomo la caja y la abrió, un hermoso anillo brillo con intensidad, y una amarga sensación se instalo en su pecho, sus ojos nublados a causa de las lagrimas lograron divisar unas letras en la lapida:

_Darien Chiba._

_Murió, por su gran amor_

Fue entonces cuando las amargas lágrimas corrieron libremente por el rostro de Serena, todas aquellas que había acumulado a través de los meses salieron con gran fluidez, mientras la rubia caía al piso de rodillas, totalmente desecha.

– Darien, yo también TE AMO!!! – grito al viento.

El tiempo es demasiado lento

Para aquellos que esperan...

Demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen...

Demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren...

Demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran...

Pero para aquellos que aman,

El tiempo es eterno.

(Henry Van Dyke)

* * *

**☺Notas de la Autora;** ¿Qué¿Les gusto?. 

Espero que si, muy triste ya lo se, pero snif, snif, que puedo decir, tenia ganas de escribir algo así desde hace rato, solo que no había tenido tiempo.

Este fic esta basado en un e-mail para reflexionar que me llego ya hace tiempo y no pude aguantar la tentación.

Gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leerme y si les gusto, déjenme review porfas, no importa que ya hallan pasado mil años, y a los que no les gusto… también déjenme sus comentarios para ir mejorando de poco a poco.

**Gracias.**

Kamy Magic


End file.
